Damage/Ferrite Armor
Ferrite Armored enemies are one of the four health classes of Grineer. They are enemies that have added protection indicated by their health bar being yellow. Most types of Grineer use this health class. Not to be confused by Alloy Armor that Grineer also utilize, which has different resistances. Just as the name specifically explains: Ferrite Armor is composed of mainly Ferrite. Damage type modifictor and the Ferrite Armor: this section is still In progress The base damage type modifications are shown on Damage. Damage done to enemies with Ferrite Armor behaves differently than damage done to enemies normally since you are not dealing direct damage to the armor but to the enemies health instead. To demonstrate this I have made a couple of test runs with 3 melee weapons (without mods or aura) the Dual Kama (main slash damage), Jaw Sword (main puncture damage) and the Jat Kittag (main impact and a fair amount of puncture damage) From this data we can say that the Impact '''and '''Slash '''damage behave like expected meaning that the modification for flesh '''and armor applies which gives slash damage a +6.25% (+25% for flesh and -15% for ferrite armor => 1.25*0.85 =1.0625 =>6.25%) damage increase and the impact damage a -25% damage modfication. I have used the following formula to reproduce the observed values : damage = base_weapon_damage * flesh_damage_modificator * ferrite_damage_modificator * base_mitigation_multiplier base_mitigation_multiplier is calculated like explained on Armor. Concerning the Puncture '''damage, the increase in damage is far higher than the 50% indicated in the damage type table and the modification is scaling with the armor of the enemy. The observed damage can be reproduced if we say that the +50% damage modificator of the puncture damage applies to the raw damage but also to the damage reduction calculated by through the armor amount. I have used the following formula : puncture_damage = base_weapon_puncture_damage * flesh_damage_modificator * ferrite_damage_modificator * (1- (1-base_mitigation_multiplier) / ferrite_damage_modificator). The puncture modification shown in the table above is the same modification you would have to use with the formula for impact and slash damage. '''Disclaimer:''' '''I could not test this yet with toxin, corrosive and blast damage I have not tested this yet for higher level enemies The first test indicates that Alloy Armor behaviour is different. Trivia *Ferrite is a science term for Iron, Steel is a ferrous metal as it contains Iron, all alloys which contain Iron are classed as ferrous and are magnetic. Iron is a very hard but brittle metal which has a tendency to shatter when over stressed, Steel is softer but more useful as it does not fracture as easily allowing longer, thinner weapons such as swords which can bend to not shatter. Thinner, lighter gun barrels also benefit for this. *Ferrite armor is the same armor type used on Rhino's Iron Skin. Type Effectiveness *'Weak' ** +25% ** +50% ** +75% *'Resistant' ** -15% ** -25% List of Enemies with Ferrite Armor *'Boss' **Alad V **Sgt. Nef Anyo **J3-Golem **Councilor Vay Hek *'Grineer' **Ballista **Butcher **Commander **Flameblade **Heavy Gunner **Lancer **Powerfist **Scorch **Scorpion **Seeker **Shield Lancer **Trooper *'Orokin' **Corrupted Heavy Gunner *'Wild' **Desert Skate *'Tenno' **Rhino's Iron Skin Category:Armor Category:Damage 2.0 Category:Grineer Category:Tabview